world_of_wrestling_world_heavyweight_championshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Divaliscious Divas
Divaliscious Divas is an American reality television series that premiered on July 29, 2013, on MTV. The series gives viewers an inside look into the lives of WoW female superstars from their work in the ring, their lives outside the ring and exclusive backstage footage from behind the scenes. All seasons are available through WoW's website, app and through the streaming service, Netflix. Production Divaliscious Divas was revealed in May 2013, as a counterpart to WWE's, Total Divas. It was announced on July 29, 2013, that MTV had ordered an additional seven episodes which would bring the first season total to fifteen episodes. The summer finale aired on September 16, 2013, with the season continuing on November 18, 2013. WoW president (WcW at the time) William Taylor revealed on November 20, 2013, that Divaliscious Divas had been renewed for a second season. The second season premiered on March 20, 2014 with Sarah Yamashita, Jennifer Adams and Britney Barnett replacing Lauren Lopez, Angelina Love and Tiffany Campbell who were all released from the company before filming bega for the second season. On the show, the cast are referred to as their professional wrestling names with their real names credited underneath their wrestling names in graphics. The second part of season two was originally slated to air on June 30, however on May 21, William Taylor announced the second part of the season had been canceled due to negiotiations between he and WWE falling apart. On June 6, William Taylor announced that he sold his rights to use the WCW name for an undiclosed amount in order to start his own wrestling promotion. Unveiled August 1, 2014, William Taylor officially announced the now defunct WCW would be called HCW and production for Divaliscious Divas had resumed, however the premiere date for the third season still remained unknown. Although originally slated to premiere on August 11, 2018; season three of Divaliscious Divas didn't premiere until the following week due to WWE refusing to allow MTV to sign a new contract with HCW until their television contract ended. On August 18, 2014, season three of Divaliscious Divas premiered with Amber Morgan joining the cast. Total Divas would premiere on September 7, 2014, with Rosa Mendes joining the cast.[20] On February 24, 2015, Paige announced Total Divas was renewed for a fourth season, with filming commencing at the end of the month.[21] It was then announced at the end of season three, that the fourth season would premiere on July 7, 2015, moving from Sunday to Tuesday nights.[22] On April 1, 2015, E! announced the show had been renewed for a fourth season via a press release. In the press release, it was confirmed that Naomi would return as a series regular with Cameron and Rosa Mendes being removed from the main cast. All of the other Divas would return as series regulars.[23] On September 5, 2015, an online article stated that there could be a strong possibility Total Divas will be renewed for a fifth season. It read that season four will "wrap up this fall" and the new season "won't air till 2016 some time".[24] After the September 22 episode of Total Divas aired, it was announced that the following week's episode would serve as the season finale, rather than a mid-season finale.[25] On September 9, 2015, Naomi revealed on Twitter that she had been taken off the main cast after the season four finale, which aired on September 29.[26] WWE Tough Enough runner-up Mandy Rose joined the cast for season five.[27] Season 5 was announced on October 6, 2015, which started airing on January 19, 2016 with majority of last season's cast returning. Naomi was officially removed from the main cast with Mandy taking her place and Rosa Mendes returning as a series regular.[28][29] Season 6 was officially confirmed on April 18, 2016, by the E! Network with a fall premiere date and the majority of last season's cast returning, along with Naomi returning as a series regular and Renee Young, Lana, and Maryse replacing Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, and Mandy Rose. Additionally, the E! Network announced that the Bella Twins (Brie and Nikki) would be getting their own spinoff show also with a fall premiere date, titled Total Bellas, that will be following the lives of the twins and their family.[30][31] On July 7, TJ, Natalya's husband, confirmed via Twitter that he would not be appearing on the upcoming season of Total Divas, making him the first partner of a current cast member to not be featured on the show in a recurring capacity.[32] On January 28, 2017, it was announced that Nikki Bella will serve as an executive producer of the show when the series returns in April 2017.[33] In speculation of the seventh season of Total Divas, on May 16, 2017, it was announced that Eva Marie would not be returning as a series regular, and questions have been raised in regards to Paige remaining on the show. However, Brie, Nikki, Naomi, and Natalya will definitely return as series regulars for the upcoming season. Filming began in June 2017.[34] On June 9, 2017, it was reported that Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax would be joining the upcoming season of Total Divas. However, the rest of the seventh-season cast is still to be announced.[35][36] On June 10, 2017, Renee Young confirmed via Twitter that she will not be returning for the seventh season.[37] In a recent interview, it was confirmed Lana would be returning to the show for the upcoming season, along with her storyline of becoming an independent superstar on the SmackDown Live brand.[38] On June 29, 2017, it was reported that Carmella would be joining the cast and that Paige wouldn't be returning for the upcoming season.[39] On September 20, 2017, E! revealed that the seventh season will premiere on November 1, 2017.[40] On January 8, 2018, WWE announced that The Miz and Maryse would be getting their own spinoff show, set to premiere in 2018 on the USA Network, titled Miz & Mrs., that will be following the personal lives of the couple.[41] On April 4, 2018, speculations arose about the upcoming eighth season of Total Divas, as reports stated that E! cameras had been filming a handful of WWE female superstars in New Orleans during the WrestleMania weekend.[42][43] Paige, who was a part of the main cast from seasons 3 to 6, was also seen being followed by E! cameras, speculating her possible return to the series.[44] On April 13, it was confirmed that Paige would be returning to the series for the eighth season.[45] With these reports, the status of the remaining cast members are left unknown. On May 15, 2018, it was announced that Carmella would not be returning for the show's eighth season.[46] On May 25, Paige and Nia Jax posted a video together using a hash tag indicating they were filming for the show, confirming Nia Jax as a cast member for the upcoming season.[47][48] On May 31, it was reported that Brie and Nikki Bella were seen filming an episode of the upcoming season with cast members Lana, Natalya, and Paige, confirming their involvement with the eighth season.[47] On May 7, 2018, E! and WWE announced that Total Divas had been renewed for seasons 8 and 9. Season 8 is expected to air in fall 2018.[49][50] On July 26, 2018, it was announced that season 8 would premiere on September 19, 2018, and the cast for the season was confirmed to be Brie and Nikki Bella, Naomi, Natalya, Lana, Nia Jax, and Paige.